Morning
by LolaBelle loves KittyKats
Summary: "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," Butch said softly. "Me too." Read & Review :).


**Hiii :). One question: Should I continue my other stories? Anyway, enjoy and review.**

Buttercup woke up feeling good. She looked to the other side of the bed and found her boyfriend, Butch, still sleeping. She smiled at how peaceful and content he looked at that moment.

She got up and went to the connected bathroom. She started brushing her teeth and just staring at her reflection in the mirror. She changed a lot over the past years. Her hair is longer, her eyes brighter and her skin softer. She couldn't believe she turned out like this.

She finished brushing her teeth and drank some water with the cup that was on the basin. An idea popped into her head. It was cruel but also funny so there's no way she could pass this up. She filled the glass full of water and smirked to herself.

Buttercup walked back into the room and walked to the spot next to the bed, where Butch was sleeping. She brought the glass full of water up and held it above his head. She tipped the glass slightly and let a few drop fall onto his face. His face twitched but he didn't wake up. A branch suddenly tapped the window, scaring Buttercup and letting her hand pour all the water onto Butch's face.

He jumped straight and looked for the person responsible for dropping water on his face while he was having his beauty sleep.

Buttercup stood there wide eyed. She immediately hid the glass behind her back and smiled sheepishly at him. "Morning?"

He glared at her and walked straight to the bathroom, slamming the door. She quickly walked over the door and started knocking on it.

"Butch?" she asked softly. "Butch? I didn't mean it, okay? It was the stupid tree outside. So open the door. C'mon. Butch!" By now she was banging on the door.

"But-" Before she could finish her sentence she was pulled into the bathroom. The door was immediately shut behind her. Butch looked at her angrily with his arms crossed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do that."

She stepped closer to him and touched his arm. He's arms fell to his sides and his face softened.

"Apology accepted." He smiled down at her.

They both started leaning in for a kiss but before that could happen, he emptied a bucket of water on top of her head. She gasped at how cold the water was. She looked up to see Butch smirking at her.

Buttercup lowered her head and spotted the shower head. Butch saw the change in her and immediately felt guilty.

"Butter-"

She cut him off this time by quickly grabbing the shower head and spraying water into his face. She began to laugh, she got him by surprise.

"Never mess with THE Buttercup Utonium bitch!" she yelled and continued to spray him.

By now both were laughing and wetting each other until Buttercup slipped. But Butch was faster and caught her with one hand while resting the other hand on the bath tubs rim. She would have falling inside the empty bath tub if he hadn't been quick.

She lay still, staring up at him, looking into those amazing forest green eyes of his. They were both panting. He suddenly started smirking.

"How about a bath?"

He lowered her into the tub and got in himself. He turned around and opened the hot water letting it all pour in. Buttercup turned as well and found some bubble bath and began putting as much as she could inside. She emptied the entire and bottle. It wasn't just any regular bath she was having; it was with Butch, the love of her life.

The water filled up the bath tub all the way to the rim before Butch turned the tap off. The bathroom smelt like apples because of the bubble bath. The entire room was filled with bubbles now.

Butch turned towards he's girlfriend and smiled at her. He moved closer and lay on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," Butch said softly. "Me too."

They lay there for quite some time enjoying the bath and each other's presence.

Butch slowly lifted his head and kissed Buttercup. It was the best kiss he had ever giving her and she gladly kissed him back.

They both hoped that t would never end.


End file.
